This invention relates to cleaning compositions and particularly to compositions for cleaning dentures.
Known compositions for cleaning dentures are generally of two types:
A. alkaline compositions containing an oxidising agent which is effective in bleaching the stains and film which form on dentures but which do not readily dissolve tartar deposits: PA1 B. acidic compositions which are effective in removing tartar deposits but which tend to leave an acidic after taste on the dentures and may cause corrosion in exposed metallic parts.